CABBAGES or BLOODY MEAT
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Song-fic... kinda


This is what happens when I listen to Disney's songs. Enjoy and review please!

A/N: This story was NOT planned, can you believe it? O.O

* * *

><p><strong>CABBAGES OR BLOODY MEAT?<strong>

...

...

"_So… what's for dinner tonight?" _Who asked.

"Lasagna with different kinds of meat!" Mikey cheered.

"Mikey, I think I'm gonna hug you!" Raph noogied his little brother in happiness.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out" Leo said.

"What" the red and orange masked ninjas turned to see the eldest turtle.

"You can't be serious. You know I'm not fully vegetarian but still I don't eat THAT much of meat!" Leo said.

"True. Plus, it's not healthy" Don added.

"Oh c'mon Donnie! Give it a try!" Raph replied.

"Why not a Caesar salad!" Don suggested.

"VEGGIES! BLEAGH! Not in this life" Mikey commented with a disgusted expression on his face.

"What can you expect from these two rabbits?" Raph teased.

"Hey! At least we care about our health; not like you… you piranhas!" Don argued.

"Watch it!" Raph growled.

"_Uh, guys?"_ Who tried to interfere.

"Let's do this: first ones in the kitchen will prepare the dinner. Veggies or not, you'll have to eat what the winners cooked" Leo suggested.

"Deal" Raph smirked darkly.

"Uhmmm… and why not…" Who continued but both sides had already left the living room.

"_Oh dear, this ain't gonna end good"_

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

R: What can you expect from healthy little heathens?

This is what you get when food groups are diverse.

M: The leaves are never red; they're only good with bread.

R: They're veggies as I said and worse:

R/M: THEY'RE CABBAGES CABBAGES!

M: Barely even tasty!

R/M: CABBAGES CABBAGES!

R: Stab them with a sword.

M: They're not like you and me which means they taste disgusting.

R: We must sound the drums with forks!

R/M: THEY'RE CABBAGES CABBAGES!

Dirty, nasty veggies.

Now we sound the drums with forks!

...

...

L: It's a nasty thing; the meat's a bloody demon!

Only with its smell it gets me sick

D: Beneath that dark red hide: there's blood and veins inside

L/D: I wonder how they can still eat this…

BLOODY MEAT BLOODY MEAT

D: It's just blood and organs

L/D: BLOODY MEAT BLOODY MEAT

L: And there's also pork.

D: They're not so tasty, I say. And plus they're not so healthy.

L: We must sound the drums with forks!

L/D: BLOODY MEAT BLOODY MEAT

Take them out the table

We must sound the drums with forks!

...

R/M: CABBAGES CABBAGES!

R: (Let's get rid of those ones!)

L/D: BLOODY MEAT BLOODY MEAT

L: (They must disappear!)

RM / LD: CABBAGES/BLOODY MEAT!

Barely even tasty

Now we sound the drums… with forks!

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

"_Seriously T, this is gonna end bad; I can feel it!"_ Who said on the phone.

"So… they looked just angry or…?" the girl in the other side of the line asked.

"_I don't know how to describe their faces. I've never seen them so… so… I don't know"_ Who sighed.

"Well, I can't help you on that one. You're the girl in charge. There must be a solution; you just need to think a little more!" Who's friend replied.

"_I'M THINKING!"_ Who clutched her head and slumped in the bed. Suddenly, the dark haired girl noticed a box moving outside her room. Klunk appeared below it.

"_Huh? What is it Klunk?"_

The cat returned to the box and started chewing it. Who watched the cat amusing himself with the box; but she noticed it was not a simple "box"

"_T… I think I've got the solution. Call you later!"_ After that, Who hung up the phone and prepare herself for leaving the lair.

"_Thanks for the idea Klunk, wish me luck!"_ Who's voice faded away while she ran downstairs.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

R: Now it's dinner time! (NO VEGGIES)

L: Dinner time already (LET'S GET RID OF THAT MEAT)

...

LD / RM: We're going to erase them from our meal

...

_W: (It's the only thing that I can do; still, I hope I'll be on time)_

_..._

R/M: Now we'll bring the steaks

_..._

_W: (Loyal feet, don't let me down)_

_..._

L/D: We are bringing salads

_..._

_W: (Running with the packages)_

_..._

TMNT: Now we'll see who's gonna rule the meal

...

_W: (I can feel my heart escape)_

...

LD / RM: It's them or us

...

_W: (Please, don't let it be too late!)_

_..._

TMNT: They're just a bunch of

Filthy, stinking…

R: CABBAGES!

L: (BLOODY MEAT!)

M: Nasty

D: (Unhealthy)

R: KILL THEM!

M: (CABBAGES!)

L/D: BLOODY MEAT!

LD / RM: What are we waiting for?

Destroy their evil taste

until there's not a trace left!

...

_W: (How long until I arrive home?)_

_..._

TMNT: We will sound the drums with forks

...

R/M: (CABBAGES CABBAGES!)

Now, we sound the drums with forks!

L/D: (BLOODY MEAT BLOODY MEAT!)

R/M: Now we see what comes of trying to be chums

L/D: (Now we sound the drums… with… forks!)

LD/ RM: Of course we'll sound the drums… with… forks!

...

_W: (Gotta just open the door! Drumming in the table with…)_

_..._

TMNT: FORKS!

...

"_GUYS!"_ The door bursted open.

"WHAT" The turtles looked at the girl.

"_Pizza for dinner!"_ Who smiled showing the boxes with steaming pizzas inside.

"WOOHOO! PIZZA!"

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

"It was just me… or someone else had like a… I don't know…" Mikey said while chewing his pizza.

"A song in our heads a few minutes ago?" Don completed Mikey's statement.

"Uh-huh" Mikey nodded.

"Nope" all answered.

"Who, get me a root beer please" Raph asked.

"Orange juice for me!" Mikey said.

"Coffee here! Don said.

"Green tea, please" Leo requested.

"_Gotcha all!"_ Who said and moved to the fridge.

"Ew, green tea. Geez, Leo. How ya manage to drink that stuff?" Raph asked.

"I could ask you the same about your root beer" Leo replied.

"It's tasty" Raph shrugged.

"Not a good answer" Leo mumbled.

"And what about Donnie and his beloved coffee~ Why not marrying the coffee maker instead?" Mikey teased.

"Well, the only think you drink is that orange juice and it's not exactly the natural one which means it's not healthy" Don commented.

"And what makes coffee healthy?" Raph chuckled.

"The same thing that makes your root beer healthy" Leo teased. All of them gave murderous gazes to each other.

"_Oh boy… here we go again"_

* * *

><p>Could you guess the song? ^^<p> 


End file.
